Shattered Rose
by spunky.donut.does.fanfiction
Summary: Sonic rejects Amy causing her to go to extremes and a certain unlikely hero to sweep her off her feet


**I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or any other characters or objects in this story all I own is the story itself all rights go to their respective owners**

Amy's POV

I stared at the feet of the girl standing before me she was wearing pink flip-flops with lime green straps then my eyes moved to her legs sheathed in raggedy jeans filled with holes I then raised my eyes to study her pink tank-top with a floral pattern. But, I couldn't make my eyes rise further. I couldn't make myself see those jade green eyes that I knew would be full of despair. I sighed turing away from the mirror. Things had been hard lately. My obsession with Sonic had gone to the point where it had driven my friends away. I was all alone except for Sonic although he was never that friendly either. Today I was going to try to win his heart yet again and if he refused yet again I didn't know what I'd do.

...

A few hours later I straddled my bike and set off to find Sonic still wearing the outfit I was wearing this morning. I normally would have dressed up a little but after even Cream started ignoring me I stopped caring how I looked. The wind blew through my quills untangling the knots I didn't bother to comb until I found him. Sonic was as handsome as ever. I stopped in front of him and tapped on his shoulder he turned around and I started to say "Sonic will you go on a date..." "NO AMY FOR THE LAST TIME I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU" Sonic yelled. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes but I didn't bother to wipe them away I just turned and got on my bike and drove away not sure we're I was even going.

Shadow's POV

I just watched Amy get rejected by Sonic yet again. I don't know what she sees in that guy she could do so much better "what like you" a voice whispered in my head. Although I've had a crush on Amy for years but I never told anyone because she was so obsessed with Sonic. I was such a weirdo I followed her around all the time without her knowing I should've realized by now that she was never going to like me the way I liked her. But what I didn't know was that me following her tonight would save her life.

Amy's POV

The tears were streaming freely down my cheeks when I reached a cliffs edge and skidded to a stop. I stepped off my bike and sat down on the ground and curled into a ball and started rocking "I'm all alone... no one cares...my friends hate me...Sonic rejected me for the hundredth time..." I was chocking back sob as I said those words "I could jump off this cliff and no one would care...I'm a waste of space and time...I can't live like this anymore...". I stood up shapely to my feet and approached the cliff. I looked down over the edge it was tall enough that if I jumped there would me no chance I would survive. I took a deep breath and prepared to make the jump that would end my life.

Shadows POV

I watched Amy from the tree line I heard her say that she was alone and watched her start to jump and I knew I couldn't let her kill herself. I didn't think I just ran to her and grabbed her arm turned her around and started yelling "AMY WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? YOUR FRIENDS CARE ABOUT YOU SONIC CARES ABOUT YOU AND DARE I SAY IT" my voice growing quieter now "I care about you I'm in love with you". I couldn't believe I said it after all these years of being the quiet grumpy who didn't talk much I finally admitted my true feelings.

Amy's POV

I stared at shadow in shock. Shadow in love with me sure the other stuff about my friends made sense but this, no way he's got to be kidding me. I knew for sure now that he was messing with me so I stared him down and said "Shadow your absurd my friends are ignoring me and Sonic rejected me again for the hundredth time and I am counting" my voice was growing louder and more angry "THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH ME SO I AM GOING TO JUMP AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME" his face turned blank and he spoke seriously "I'm sorry Amy but I can't let you do that". I saw genuine regret in his eyes when he pulled out his gun and whacked me over the head with it and my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I collapsed to the ground.

...

I was in a strange place. All I could see was darkness and a figure. I took a step towards the figure and quickly realized who it was. "Sonic" I cried excited now but then something weird happened instead of running away like he normally does Sonic approached me and gave me a hug. I should've been overjoyed I loved getting hugs from Sonic but something felt off. It didn't feel like a friendly hug but it wasn't a romantic hug either. It was almost as if I had been expecting it to feel different but was disappointed. But then he stepped back and I realized we weren't alone. His dark fur had allowed him to stay hidden but now it was obvious that he was there watching us then he stepped forward and wrapped me in his arms and I felt a sensation like no other. It was as if I had been ripped in half all my life and my other side had finally found me.

...

I awoke from the dream with a start and suddenly I remembered Sonic's rejection, my suicide attempt and Shadows rescue. Could he really be in love with me? It sounded absurd but then again maybe my dream was confirming that I'd been chasing the wrong hedgehog.

I pondered this as I got out of bed. Maybe he was right and I did have something to live for. "No if my friends cared they would've talked to me by now" I said to myself. Then I saw it. It was laid on my pink vanity. I red rose with a note attached. I walked over and picked up the rose and took the note and opened it in perfect calligraphy it read:

My Dearest Rose

What I said last night was true to the last word.

Your friends would be devastated if you left them and Sonic loves you

just not in they way you dream. But most of all I love you Amy Rose

ever since we first met you made me laugh and smile like no one else

could. But I watched from a distance because you care for another. I

just couldn't let you take yourself away from me. If you want to hear

more about this meet me in the centre of town at midnight. If you don't

come I will understand but just be warned I will not let you succeed at

what you attempted last night.

P.S You should see a doctor about your head I think I gave you a

concussion

Love

Shadow

I stared in shock at the note. Shadow gave me a rose Shadow is in love with me Shadow cares about my safety.

Shadow's POV

"I wonder if Amy got my note yet" I said to myself as I ran through the forest. I'd taken all of my guts to leave that note. Giant robots no big deal but love letters make me shake in my shoes. I secretly wanted her to think it was all a dream me being the wimp that I am but if I didn't help her she would go straight back to that cliff and jump. I prayed she would come to that meeting at midnight even though I knew that it would never happen. I sighed, I was heading for a gang meeting about the party we were throwing for the anniversary of the day Amy joined the gang. We'd been planing it for months and since we had to keep it a secret from Amy we didn't hang out with her much which is probably why she got all depressed. I was gonna have to tell every one about Amy's suicide attempt which would be really awkward. I mean how do you say "our friend tried to kill herself" without breaking down. It will be even harder for me since I was in love her ever since we met and just didn't tell anybody except Rouge.

Sonic's POV

I was glad when Shadow finally walked through the door of Tails's house we could finally start the meeting. When he sat down I stood up and said "okay let's get this meeting started. Cream Tails how're the decorations coming" I got there answer and asked similar questions around the room until I reached Shadow. I waited to talk to him last because he had the hardest task of all. Making sure Amy was completely oblivious. "Shadow does Amy know anything?" I asked he stood up and said "she doesn't know anything about the party but that's the problem" everyone stared at him confused. "Amy thinks we're ignoring her because we hate her" Shadow continued everyone in the room stared at him opened mouthed "I noticed it before but I didn't say anything because I didn't realize how bad it was until last night" Shadow said "how bad is it?" I asked a worried expression showing on my face. Shadow sighed and to everyone's dismay he said "she wants to do away with herself" "but she can't be suicidal" said a worried Tails. "Last night she almost jumped off a cliff before I stopped her" Shadow replied confirming everyone's fears "it seems Sonics latest rejection pushed her over the edge" I stared horrified Amy had tried to kill herself and it was my fault.

Amy's POV

It was 11:30 and I was heading for my meeting with Shadow In the middle of the city. "I can't believe I'm doing this" I muttered under my breath. I still don't understand why I was doing this I guess I just want to know why Shadow likes me. But the more that I think about it the more that I realize I like him to. When I finally get to the middle of town which just so happened to be a park he was there waiting. I approached him more nervous than I'm willing to admit. But I mean can you blame me I'm alone with the ultimate life form sure he helped Sonic save the world page few times but you can't help but worry. He was sitting down on a bench so I joined him. He looked at me smiled and said "hey Rose" I giggled at this "hey Shad" I replied. We laughed a little at the nicknames we had already given each other before I got up the nerve to ask "hey Shadow how long have you had a crush me and how did you know where I would be that night" "well, first of all" he replied "I'm not talking about a schoolyard crush I'm in love with you" he smiled "second of all I've been in love with you since we met you made me smile when I didn't know it was possible and you were so nice to everyone" I stared at him open mouthed "and third of all I knew where you were going to be because I follow you everywhere" I stared at him flabbergasted. He follows me everywhere it would be creepy from anyone else but from him it felt almost natural.

The rest of the night continued much the same way one of us asked a question and the other answered. The more I learned about him the more I realized how much I cared for him. "No not cared for him" a voice whispered in my head "loved him" and I knew it was true. I loved Shadow the hedgehog with all my heart.

Shadow's POV

I stared at her. She so beautiful in the moonlight I don't care that she's wearing old sweats she's the most gorgeous girl in the world. She glances at her watch and says 'I better go" she jumped of the bench and onto her feet and started to leave. I grabbed her hand and asked her what I've wanted to ask her for all these years "Rose will you go on a date with me?" She looked at me smiled and said "sure Shad I'd love to go on a date with you" I smiled and let go of her arm and watched her my true love walk into the night.

Amy's POV

As soon as I arrived at my house I flopped down on my bed and started crying. What is wrong with me I'm going on a date with Shadow after I chased Sonic for all of those years. But what I had with Sonic wasn't real I could see that now it was just my subconscious mistaking him for my true soul mate. "Soul mate is that what I'm calling Shadow now" I said aloud it sounded cheesy and insane but it felt right "what am I going to do now" I sobbed as I cried myself to sleep.

...

It was the day after my midnight meeting with Shadow. I had found another rose and note in my room explaining the time and date of the date. My head had started to hurt really bad so I decided to see Tails about my concision. Surprisingly the kid was a good doctor despite being so young. I was siting on a table as he told me the results of my examination "well" he said "you have a concussion alright but not a really bad one. You must have taken a blow to the head that was enough to knock you out but nothing more he tossed me some pills in a clear bottle "just take two of these every day for 7 days and you should be fine" "Thanks Tails" I said getting off the table.

I had chosen to come when Sonic wouldn't be there so I wouldn't have to see him but sadly just as I was leaving Tails's workshop he walked through the front door. "Hey Tails" Sonic called as he walked though the door. When he saw me he stopped up short waved shyly and said "hey Ames"

Sonic's POV

I stared at Amy. She seemed so different from the last time I saw her. Less sad maybe but she seemed a little wary of me. She just mumbles "excuse me" and slides past me no hugs no date invitation. There is definitely something wrong with her.

Amy's POV

I ran home as fast as I could. That run in with Sonic was so awkward as soon as I realized I was in love with Shadow my romantic feelings for Sonic went down the toilet. As soon as I arrived at my house I picked up my phone and called Rouge. My date with Shadow was tonight and I wanted advice and since she had the most experience with dating I knew she would be able to help me out. I dialled the number and waited until she picked up "hey Amy" she said her caller ID having told her who I was beforehand "Hey Rouge" I replied "listen I need to call in a favour, what does one do for there first date" "I'll be there in ten minuets" was her response then I hearted a soft beeeep signalling that she had hung up.

True to her word Rouge showed up exactly ten minuets later. As soon as I opened the door the bat charged in and said "Amy why didn't you tell me sooner that Sonic had asked you out on a date?" Her words stung like needles and I felt involuntary tears streaming down my cheeks. She glanced at me and saw my obvious dismay "Amy it's not Sonic is it" I nodded and spoke bitterly "actually Sonic hates me Shadows the one who's taking me out but it's okay I'm over Sonic now".

Rouge's POV

I stared at her shocked. I know Sonic doesn't hate her but I can see why she would think so, that didn't surprise me but Amy over Sonic. How is that possible. I smiled "glad to hear that Amy that jerk Sonic dumped you way to many times. Shadow will treat you much better" "but how do you know? He's so quiet and distant" Amy said nervously. "Amy Shadow is a close friend of mine and I know deep down he's a kind and gentle soul that's been through some hard times and needs the right girl and I believe your that girl" I said confidently "thanks Rouge I really needed to hear that" Amy said "now let's get me ready".

Amy's POV

Rouge gave me some tips on how to act and then she helped me do my makeup and pick out an outfit. We were going to a fancy restaurant so, I ended up wearing a long ankle length dress with a pair of red heels and a necklace with a ruby on the pendant all borrowed from Rouge of course. She left five minuets before Shadow was due to come wishing me good luck before she left. True to his word Shadow showed up exactly on time unlike a certain blue hedgehog. "Shut up" I thought "you won't think about you know who tonight". "You look stunning" Shadow said and I smiled he was wearing a tuxedo and I have to admit he looks dashing. He extends his hand and I take it gladly linking my fingers with his. He leads me out onto the sidewalk and calls a taxi. When we get in he tells the driver where to go and we drive there in silence.

When we get to the restaurant Shadow gets out his door and walks over to open mine for me. He holds it open and I step out thinking to myself "what a gentleman!" He takes my hand and we walk inside of the restaurant. A cheerful lady at the front desk says "hello sir and madam do you have a reservation" "yes we do replied Shadow "I'm Shadow the hedgehog" "Ah yes right this way" said the lady with a smile leading us to a table in the corner of the room. We sit down and the lady leaves I'm wondering if Shadows regretting taking me on this date because he hasn't said a word to me since he picked me up when he says "tell me about yourself Rose" I smiled overjoyed that he wasn't upset with me and launch into an abbreviated version of my life story. We talk all night about ourselves, what we like to do. how we feel about each other and even stuff as trivial as our favourite colours. We only take breaks from talking to order and eat. All in all so far it was the best night ever.

After we had finished eating we had decided to walk home so there I was hand in hand with the ultimate life form taking a midnight stroll the thought almost made me laugh if you had told me a week ago that I would go out with Shadow I would've called you insane. I pouted as my house came into view not liking the idea of him leaving. I sighed as we reached my door and said "Shadow I wish this night could last forever" he smiled at me and said "Rose we can go out whenever you want to that wasn't just a one time thing" I smiled at him more certain than ever that he was the one. He placed his hands on my hips and leaned in to my face connecting his lips and mine I kissed him back passionately as I wound my fingers in his quills never wanting to let go. When we finally come up for air he pulls the green chaos emerald out of his pocket and says chaos control but as he disappears I swear he says "I love you Rose" leaving me staring shock into the darkness.

...

The next three months were the best I'd ever lived. My friends and I started hanging out more going on shopping trips with the girls and playing sports with the boys became daily activities rather than once in a while things. But the best part was I had a date with Shadow almost every night doing everything from having a picnic to skydiving I'd never felt so alive in my life. We'd decided to keep our relationship a secret from everyone since their reactions couldn't be good especially if they new how serious things it had gotten so Rouge was the only one that new about us but other than all of the secrets everything was perfect.

...

I was just arriving home from a particularly tiring shopping spree with Cream who was following behind me when I realized that my front door was unlocked. "Funny" I muttered under my breath "I was sure I locked it before we left" when I stepped inside my house and flicked the lights on all of my friends jumped out from behind my furniture and yelled "happy anniversary!" I stared at them in shock "anniversary of what" I said Sonic walked up to me and did the exact opposite of what I usually get he hugged me I cringed which went unnoticed by him because he was already talking "it's the anniversary of the day you joined the gang of course, we have so many things planned" I smiled but then he realized that I was cringing in his embrace. "Amy what's wrong" he said "I... I guess I'm just not used to you hugging me" I lied. Catching a glimpse of Shadow in the corner I noted that he was keeping up the usual "I don't care about anyone" charade by a look in his eyes told me he desperately wanted to be the one hugging me.

Sonic's POV

First we were going to go to a fancy dinner then wed head to my house for a dance party with half of the city then finally we'd head to a concert preformed by Amy's favourite band. All of the boys were wearing our tuxes and were waiting in the mud room of Amy's house for the girls to get ready. Gosh their slow I thought as Knuckles leaned into me and whispered in my ear. "Shadows got it bad" he said "got what bad" I whispered back "isn't it obvious" Knuckles said "the gazing out the window the dreamy look in his eyes Shadow is in love". Shadows head snapped up and he said "no I'm not! What are you talking about" almost yelling. "Trust me I hang out with Rouge I know this kind of thing" replied Knuckles Shadow opened his mouth to talk but before he could I interrupted "What's that" spotting something I his pocket. Before he could stop me I reached out and grabbed it. Confused at what I was seeing it was a little black box with a ring in it. Shadow snatched it from my hands and shoved back in his pocket about to let me have it but before he could I was saved by the girls finally coming down the stairs.

Amy's POV

"Shadow where are we going?" All of the activities were over and Shadow took me out for a walk but he wouldn't tell me where we were going. Finally he stopped we were on the beach and the full moon was shinning brightly above the water it was so romantic. Shadow didn't say a word we just stood there hand in hand staring out at the water. Then after what seemed like hours Shadow let go if my hand spun around slowly to face me and pulled a little black box out of his pocket. But then he did something unexpected he got down on one knee. He opened the box revealing a shining ring with a large diamond set in the middle and said "Amy Rose" using my full name "I know we're young with you being 18 and me being not much older than that but still. Your the love of my life and I want to know that your mine and no one else's so, that being said Rose will you marry me?" I stare at him in pure and utter shock. Marry Shadow! It sounds crazy but yet it feels so right. I take a deep breath bracing myself for what I'm about to do "Shadow" I say "yes, I will marry you". He leaned in to kiss me and as our lips connected I thought "How the heck am I gonna tell the others".

**Authors note: this just a little Shadamy story I wrote when I realized that in these types of stories Shadow is always the depressed one. Anyway please read and review :-). Who knows if enough people like this I may write a sequel **


End file.
